User blog:MainLineEngine112/Doctor Eeeeeevil: Crazy Conspiracy Theory Time!
Well, Thomas and the Fortune Teller just came out earlier today, and man! Whoooo boy. There's a lot to talk about, but here, I'm focusing on one character. One particularly noteworthy character in the episode, and series overall, who just got a whoooole lot more interesting: This guy. Back in Season 2, this Dr. Doofenschmirtz here was not all that big of a character. Had a few small roles in some episodes, but there was nothing about him that stood out whatsoever.... until now. In TATFT, after dismissing the Thin Controller, he contacts... someone and tells them to alert the First Order that the Thin Controller has the droid. Shortly thereafter, Walter Richards comes out trying to off Mr. Thinny. https://media.giphy.com/media/7GcdjWkek7Apq/giphy.gif Sodor's best doctor? More like Mad Scientist. So it doesn't take a doctor to figure out that he's in kahunas with Aura. But why? How? How long? Well, funny you should theoretically ask such questions. Because I have no idea. That's not what I'm gonna be analyzing here. What I'm analyzing is not why or how Dr. Watson works for or with Aura; there's simply not enough info for that. I'm looking at what this means for the fuuuuuuture. First, let's look at his first appearance, James Goes on a Trip. Here, he comes across as a goofy, slightly clumsy medical "professional." But was his little blunder with those compounds really such a blunder? Oh sure, James pushes him to hurry up, and he's soooo shocked by this "outburst" that, while standing outside of James' cab he drops his rock cocaine (it isn't cool, or glamorous, or kid's stuff) into the cab, and then into the teeny tiny opening where James' firebox is? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. So let's say that Doc Brown did drop the compounds into James' firebox on purpose. Okay, but why? What does this accomplish? Ehh, I dunno. Maybe he's just a psycho and thought it'd be funny to watch James get high (disclaimer: don't do drugs). But what about his other appearances? Well, here's where things get interesting. In Munitions, General Zen was put into his care. At the end of the episode, Aura just shows up to "visit" Zen, and in Swashbuckler, we find out that the General is missing. I made an earlier blog about this, but I assumed that Dr. Nefario's presence meant that there's no way that Zen could have been taken by Aura against his will, but we know better now. Now that we know that Doc Lewis is in on Aura's schemes, it makes perfect sense that he'd "look after" Zen, and just let Aura show up and do his dirty business. Let's fast forward to his next, and currently latest appearance... chronologically at least: Culdee Fell. He only has one line in this episode, and it doesn't seem like it means much, but we didn't have the knowledge we do now. After Mr. Richie loses the shepherd, and the lamp, it's good ol' Dr. Wily who shows up to take care of the shepherd, but what is it that he says? "We just want to ask you a feeeew question." We all assumed that Doctor E. Gadd just wanted to find out what what happened to the shepherd to find out what the matter is, but his ulterior motives are apparent now. He wants to ask the shepherd questions, not because he cares about this guy's health, but so he can know where Proteus' lamp is. Aura's been the big baddie since the beginning. There's never been a debate about that. But it's the secret, seemingly insignificant characters that we need to look out for. This mad doctor has been right under our noses since 2012. We just never took the time to inspect his motives, and why would we? His name at this point is literally "The Doctor." But now that we've been taught the lesson that characters may not be as minor as they seem, who else might have more to them than meets the eye? I mean, we already know that Scott is getting an episode to himself in Season 3, and he hasn't had more than three or so lines in the whole series. Ya never know. Category:Blog posts